


The High School AU: Headcanons Nobody Asked For

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Not a fic. Just headcanons. Bear with me.





	1. Part One

**Superintendent:** Arecia Al-Rashia. No one knows much about her and she’s seemingly been around forever. They say she has eyes everywhere, and always visits unannounced.

 **Principal:** Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio. She is well-liked by students and staff. She initially was hired as Vice Principal, but Khalia happily switched positions with her after only a year.

 **Vice Principal:** Khalia Chival VI. He does his job well and gets along with most everyone.

 **Secretary:** Kotetsu. He's very efficient and regularly gets mistaken by parents to be a philosophy or history instructor. People are often surprised by who he willingly spends his time with.

**Guidance Counselors:**

  * Claes Celestia Misca Sancest. She is popular with students, so much that teachers sometimes come to her for advice in communicating with their classes. Because she is close to the principal, she can easily bring the administration’s attention to pressing concerns that students may not be comfortable sharing with their peers. Most who enter her office eventually ask her about the subtle but lovely fragrance in the room. Celestia is a fan of the school's marching band and the fencing team, in which Tonogiri is a rising star. It pleases her greatly to see Deuce flourish as the band’s premier flutist.
  * Ryid Uruk. Those new to the school might think he's intimidating at first, but he is as calm and patient as they come. He gives sound advice with a smile and encourages students to be their best selves.
  * The Cranberry Knights. The student body is divided up and assigned to these thirteen moogles, who are always eager to lend a hand.



**Nurse:** Miwa. She's friendly with students and despite taking any time the clinic is empty as a snack break, she does her job very well.

 **Groundskeeper:** Guren. Though he was initially unsure about the job, he’s come to love keeping the premises beautiful. Though, sometimes his Cactuar pops out of the foliage and runs inside the building during class. Students often wave to him and sometimes start up a conversation.

**Teachers:**

  * Kazusa Futahito. He teaches biology and organic chemistry. While very knowledgeable, he often goes on passionate scientific tirades that eat up class time. The rumors going around about the supposed steamy affair between himself and Kurasame are almost definitely his fault.
  * Kurasame Susaya. The most popular phys ed teacher; he also coaches the fencing team. He always comes to school with a Tonberry, who has taken to monitoring the halls. Sometimes, Tonberry can be seen walking with a Cactuar, the apparent destination being Celestia's office.
  * Emina Hanaharu. The most popular faculty member, period. She teaches both history and Pulsian. The writing skills of some students concern her, but she does her best to wear a smile regardless during school hours.
  * Takatsugu. Teaches phys ed and ethics. The boys both fear him and look up to him. His straightforward attitude makes him seem cold but he cares deeply about his students. Several students are convinced that he and Urushi are madly in love with each other. These same students may or may not be spreading rumors about Kazusa and Kurasame.
  * Urushi. Teaches health and phys ed. Her grading style is lenient and she’ll pass anyone as long as they understand the material. She coaches the boxing team.
  * Cid Aulstyne. He teaches political science. The student opinion of him is split between "scary" and "inspiring." Most agree that he is a good teacher and grades fairly.
  * Qun'mi Tru'e. She is young but very skilled, and was recently hired to teach engineering. Students like that she lets them swear in class and are typically focused, as Qun’mi has a very sharp eye for any violations of her zero-tolerance policy for cell phones, notes, or flinging items with rubber bands during instruction. She says she doesn’t pick favorites, but tends to turn a blind eye when Mutsuki starts building something off-book.
  * Ines Belfarre. Qun’mi’s assistant. No one knows exactly how she got the position, but her innate ability to silence a room with aura alone makes her handy for getting any rowdy students under control — not that Qun’mi needs the help. She’ll gladly offer to fill in when Qun’mi is unwell.
  * Clemente Yuzuki Nes Peacemaker. She teaches art and art history. Her classes are rather laid-back, but always leave students feeling more knowledgeable and accomplished.
  * Caetuna. She teaches classic literature and has all sorts of rumors surrounding her: speaking the ancient Cocoonian language, bringing flowers back from the dead with a snap of her fingers, and being able to breathe underwater are all examples. Her enigmatic nature leads students to pay attention and likely also has led them to come up with all these rumors. In truth, she’s quite mundane. Or so she claims…
  * Zhuyu Voghfau Byot. Gymnastics coach. He’s not a teacher per se, but he makes for a great extra hand in the classroom, the office, or even the cafeteria. He can be blunt, but he’s kind and gives good instructions, all with that grim look on his face.



**Students:**

  * Miyu Kagirohi. The student council president. She has the trust of the people and the mark of a true leader. One rumor claims that she has ties to the superintendent.
  * Queen. Vice president of the student council and captain of the fencing team. She has top marks and always strives for excellence. She denies allegations that she is a gossip monger, but is quick to take out a notebook and record events outside of class.
  * Naghi Minatsuchi. Student council secretary. He’s a stylish and popular student, but no one expected him to become part of the student council. In fact, most people forget that he is. If you’re looking for “data,” he’s your guy.
  * Aria Luricara. She runs the school store and, curiously, has boosted sales with her vulgar honesty about the products.
  * Carla Ayatsugi. The hookup for any and all goods and services, when the teachers’ backs are turned. Some call her a con artist, others call her a genius. She’s quick to compete with Aria, but even quicker to suggest a collaboration.
  * Lean Hampelmann. A prodigy with a bright future. He looks up to Cid and has requested to join the student council. While he has a clear interest in and talent for engineering, he has declined to take Qun’mi’s class.
  * Mutsuki Chiharano. She keeps mostly to herself but will gradually open up to those who show her patience and understanding. She occasionally lets Qun’mi in on a new invention she’s working on. Has thrown a moogle.
  * Claudio Tonogiri Misca Sancest. He’s good-natured and makes good grades. His attitude is slightly more formal than that of most of his peers, but he rarely gets teased because of it. He’s quickly making a name for himself on the fencing team, and is unashamed to say that he loves his mother.
  * Tohno Mahoroha. She enjoys Caetuna’s class and is a member of the gardening & horticulture club. Typically, she eats lunch with Lean. Rem and Machina join them on occasion.
  * Deuce. She’s a proud member of the marching band and has virtually no enemies. Even bullies turn the other cheek when she persuades them with her kindness and if that doesn’t work, she’s got a killer glare up her sleeve. She looks up to Celestia as a role model (and has accidentally called her “mom” on more than one occassion), and views Tonogiri as her own brother. When Celestia shows up to watch band practice, Deuce is for sure giving a hundred and ten percent.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts forever. Go, be free.

**Students:**

  * Ace. Since the school declined his request to create a club based solely on card games, he elected to join the chess club instead. His favorite subject is zoology and he always proposes a way (see: "excuse") for chocobos to be a part of school festivals. Most of his requests are denied, but he has many friends that try to cheer him up.
  * Trey. Vice president of the literature club. Not particularly keen on usurping Quon's position as president but not necessarily opposed either. Teachers admire his dedication, but must often stop his mid-class tangents. Trey has been barred from using the kitchen after a specific incident during home ec.
  * Cater. Hot-headed track star and shooting game extraordinaire. She actually _makes_ money at the arcade from all of the boys giving her change so that she can keep playing. Though she may occasionally be scolded for a snide remark, she has a generally good reputation among students and teachers.
  * Cinque. Officially, she's not a member of any club. But, she can be seen doing heavy lifting for almost any organization with a smile on her face. Despite a tendency to slack off, teachers regard her as pleasant. Most students are friendly with her.
  * Sice. The cocky boxing champ. Some think she's "cool," while others prefer the term "ruthless." Rumors of her beating up students (most of which are false) are typically enough to keep potential bullies away from her and her friends. In truth, she's much more of a nerd than her reputation implies. On one occasion, she dropped a teen romance novel while in a hurry. Emina returned said novel to her after school and hasn't told a soul.
  * Seven. The most popular girl in school. Every year she's asked to join the cheerleading squad. Every year she declines in favor of captaining the gymnastics team. She has excellent grades and tutors others when she can. The boys are used to her receiving more chocolate and gifts on Valentine's Day than all of them combined.
  * Eight. The martial arts club's star. Swiftest kicks in the west. He's polite in general, but won't hesitate to spew some sass if you make fun of his height. Some students call his discipline admirable, while a few others call him annoying behind his back. Luckily for them, Eight does not care.
  * Nine. He joined the boxing team for an excuse to fight Sice. Their rivalry has proved mutually beneficial, boosting their dedication and their friendship. Rumor has it he can throw a javelin and you won't see or hear it land. His flimsy reputation as a thug of sorts leads some students to fear him initially, but most see his soft side pretty quickly. Teachers are concerned for him...
  * Jack. Kendo club's ace in the hole. He puts more energy into his jokes than he does his schoolwork.
  * King. Sometimes he gets mistaken for a TA. He's remarkably unremarkable as a student, but others admire his composure. He's an "unofficial" member of several clubs and can pop up in unexpected places. Rumor has it that he's got a collection of gun magazines — that is, paper magazines.
  * Machina Kunagiri. Student council prospect. He gets along well with Ace due to their mutual love of chocobos. He's interested in joining the kendo club and spends a great deal of his time with Rem.
  * Rem Tokimiya. She's a star pupil that often participates in school fundraisers and awareness campaigns. In order to learn more about healing, she visits Miwa frequently, sometimes with snacks.
  * Enra. An art club member always diligently working on…something. Rumor has it he writes and illustrates doujinshi, but no one knows his pen name. His favorite subject to draw is Rem, whom he also gives gifts to at any opportunity.




End file.
